


Pandora's Box

by MidniteVocaloid



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteVocaloid/pseuds/MidniteVocaloid
Summary: On an assassination contract, the Vestige gets more than she bargained for....





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> So I've marked this as "Graphic Depiction of Violence" for our assassinated target since it's better to be safe than sorry.  
> There's really no gore or anything but I really don't want people to wail at me for not telling them about some blood from an assassination wound.... Because some people get really upset knowing that living beings bleed when injured. :/
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER:- Names and characters are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Any similarities to real people is entirely coincidental.

**Vvardenfell, 2E 584**

 

In the depths and darkness of Vivec City, silence looms. The main square, so busy during the day, now stands empty. Shops are closed for the night, making the city seem dead; a stark contrast to the hustle and bustle of daily life. The only ones around are the city's guards and Armiger's, although they seem too tired to be of any use as they patrol the tranquility of the streets. Suddenly, a yowl and clattering rang out in an alleyway before a mangy cat dashed out, followed sedately by a dark figure. They quickly looked around before making their way to a pile of stones waiting to be used for construction. Chancing another glance to ensure the coast is clear, the figure slips a hand in between the stones before finding an envelope tucked away amongst the pile. Tearing open the seal, they read the letter encased before they release a soft huff of breath. They start to fold the parchment again when a small dagger appears at their throat.

"Well well. Looks like someone let their guard down. You should know better than that, Hero", the newcomer remarks before feeling a pinch and looks down to find a blade pressed into her gut. Looking back at her captive, she raises an eyebrow before smirking. "Touché. You got me." Stepping back, she removes her dagger from the throat of her target and replaces the weapon in it's holster.

Naryu studies the other woman as she removes the face mask obscuring her face. Red hair that had been long when she last saw the woman was now trimmed to shoulder length, framing her face. Her emerald green almond shaped eyes glittered and framed by thick, dark lashes. Elven ears poke out beneath the strands of hair, despite the woman's best attempts to conceal them. It has been, what, 2 years since she last saw the woman, and yet she didn't look any different.

"Greetings Naryu. You know, if you wanted to see me, you could have just sent a note. Or have the Morag Tong decided that I am to be their next target?" the woman smirked.

"I realised I couldn't bear to not be around you anymore, Hero. It's been too long and I've been too lonely. I've been stuck at home while you go off and save the world", Naryu remarked, using a small blade to clean her fingernails. "Besides, I got a tip-off about a contract. The very contract that you just so happen to hold in your hand and it's no fun doing it alone." She reached into the envelope and pulled out two white feathers.

"Fancy a trip away then? Can't say you'll be bored on this job..."

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Auridon, 2E 584**

 

Mercy Sky watched as the target bartered with a merchant and heaved a sigh. Looking up, she saw Naryu stealthily make her way across the roofs of the houses that surrounded them, ready to launch a distraction. Dragging her focus back to her target, she swatted at a leaf that was trying to make its way into her eye. Why did she have to wait in the _bushes_ , of all places? This was Vulkhel Guard, her home. She was Altmer, paler than the others due to her half-blood, but Altmer all the same. She shouldn't have to be skulking around like a child after curfew.

Noticing her prey move off, she sent a quick prayer to the Night Mother and followed him, leathers making no sound as she maneuvered her way closer to her target. Mercy Sky chuckled quietly as she realised that he was walking into a back alley between houses. _Idiot_ , she thought as she followed him before dragging her blade across his throat. He gurgled before dropping to the ground, blood pooling beneath him. Mercy Sky reached down, took the feathers out of her backpack and stained them with proof of the contract's completion, taking the time to wipe her Blade clean on his clothing before replacing it in her bag. 

As she gathered her gear and went to get up, a massive _**BOOM**_  rocked the ground beneath her feet. She leapt to her feet and sprinted towards the beach wall, watching alongside Naryu and a dozen concerned citizens as the Summerset Isles came alight with blue light. As she watched, the words of The Grand Prognosticator came to her.

_"I see an island. A tower. Three princes. Darkness spreading across the land. I see a golden knight and an unexpected sacrifice. I see... an end..._ _Everything must perish. That is the way of all reality. But the end that I see... you can alter the outcome. The variables indicate a minuscule percentage point in your favor._ _A chance... Lord Seht and the Three willing._ _Reflecting... reflecting... probabilities calculated... odds generated... demise certainty... ninety-nine point nine-nine percent. And Summerset is the sequence of the words."_

Mercy Sky reached for her stave, noting that Naryu did the same with her daggers, as a vociferous laugh rang out across the water and a large, horned, demonic shape appeared.

"Well shit"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ESO fanfic. This has been running through my head for a short while and wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to try and write it out and I must admit: I'm extremely proud of how this turned out. And yes, before anyone asks, I did steal the idea of the bird feathers to mark the death of an assassination from Assassin's Creed.
> 
> The Vestige is my own Original Character in many a video game, however in this instance she is an Altmer sorcerer in the Aldmeri Dominion.


End file.
